


The Detective Constable and the Professor

by askalfendilaytonmod



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Legit just wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askalfendilaytonmod/pseuds/askalfendilaytonmod
Summary: A chance encounter between two people who are linked more than they first know.





	The Detective Constable and the Professor

For the first time since she’d started working in the Mystery Room, Lucy Baker was not running late. In fact, she was running far, far too early.

She had left her flat a full forty minutes before she usually did. Instead of powering through the streets of London relentlessly, causing people to dart out of her way in surprise, she forced herself to slow down, breathing in the fresh air and grinning.

Now,  _this_  was what life was supposed to be all about. She made a note to herself to try to do this more often. The lack of stress was unfamiliar, but entirely welcomed as she took in the sights around her.

In truth, it wasn’t London’s best weather, but when was it ever? The sky was full of darkening clouds, but she didn’t allow the rain that would surely follow to ruin her good mood. She could smell it in the air from the sprinkling that occurred earlier on, and it only made her excited for what the day had in store for her next. It felt like a fresh start, a blank slate. With everything that had happened recently, she couldn’t have asked for anything better.

Still, Lucy didn’t wish to be saturated when the rain did come, so she ducked into a small café, knowing she had the time to spare. She’d treat herself to a cup of something warm, she decided. Perhaps she could make a routine out of this; it’d be motivation enough to get her up and out of bed earlier.

Well, not every day, but maybe once a week. That seemed achievable.

The café was homely, lacking the modern design that many had nowadays, but making up for its slightly messy design with a welcoming atmosphere. She liked that; it reminded her of the Mystery Room. Lucy looked up at the menu, deciding that a cup of tea was what she was after that day. Still, the problem of what  _type_  of tea remained. She’d been born and raised in the county, which did not have the same level of fascination with the drink as London.

She must have been staring at her options for too long, because before she knew it, a man was speaking to her. “Might I suggest Belle Classic?”

Being addressed so suddenly would, usually, have caused her to jump. His voice was calm, however, and a certain amount of soothing too. It suited the day perfectly. Lucy turned to look at him properly.

It was a man dressed in a dark coat, a tall top hat on his head with an orange band around the base. He must have been seventy or so, with wrinkles on his face, yet his smile remained comforting. Underneath his arms, he held a thick stack of books, far more than one would normally carry. She wondered what they could be for.

“Oh? Your favourite kind?”

“Yes. It’s both bitter and sweet, perfect for getting you ready for the day ahead.”

“Well, ta very much, I’ll have to try it.” She smiled at him; she didn’t know why, but she liked this man. He had a nice aura about him.

Giving her order to the lady at the front counter, Lucy went to take a seat, looking out of the window at the rain that was beginning to come down.

Before she could get lost in her thoughts again, she was approached by the same man. “Excuse me, Miss, but do you mind if I sit with you? Every other table is taken.”

This surprised Lucy; the chatter hadn’t seemed overwhelmingly loud at all, but just a pleasant buzz. A quick look around told her that the man was right; the café was full. She was beginning to like this place even more; it was just what she needed in the morning.

“Of course, you’re absolutely welcome to, Mr…?”

“Oh, Hershel is fine,” he replied, taking the seat opposite her. “And yourself? What can I call you?”

“Lucy, thanks.”

“It’s a pleasure to be in your company, Lucy.”

As they waited for their order to arrive, once again the books, now resting on the table, caught her eye. “’Scuse my curiosity, but what are all those for?” she asked, gesturing to them. “They look mighty heavy to me!”

“They’re just a bit of light reading.” Upon seeing her shocked expression, Hershel chuckled. “I was a professor at Gressenheller University before I retired. Still, I return on occasion for a lecture or two, and it’s only proper that I keep up to date with the latest research. I’ve been told that there are a few students who wish to be challenged, so I’ve brought in some books I think they’ll enjoy.”

“A professor!” Lucy grinned; she couldn’t help but wonder how he’d react if she called him ‘Prof’. She didn’t wish to – it was a nickname reserved for Alfendi alone – but still. “That’s impressive, tha’ is.”

He smiled. “No more impressive than working for Scotland Yard.”

“Huh? ‘Ow’d you know tha’?” Lucy asked, taken aback. “’Ave we met before?”

“We haven’t met, to the best of my knowledge, but I spotted your badge earlier. I’m familiar with its design; my son also works for the Yard.”

As their drinks came out, Lucy caught the scent of her tea; it smelled refreshing, just as she’d expected. Her mouth began to water. “Good choice, Prof-…essor.” She was relieved that she caught herself.

“I’m glad you approve.”

As she took the first few sips, Lucy felt the calming effect it began to have on her. Her mind, already sharp in comparison to how it usually was at that time of day, seemed to clear even further. Suddenly, she remembered something that Alfendi had said the very first day she met him, when she suggested she call him ‘Prof’.

 _Certainly, my father, who was an actual university professor, would not approve_.

Her eyes widened slightly, and she tried to look over at the man sitting across from her discreetly. Now that she  _did_ think about it, hadn’t the Prof’s dad been the famous Hershel Layton? This man had introduced himself as Hershel. It certainly wasn’t a common name.

Lucy decided that there were too many coincidences to leave the matter alone. “Pardon my asking,” she said carefully, placing her teacup back on its saucer, “but… your son, who works for the Yard… is his name Alfendi?”

The Professor looked at her with slight surprise. “Yes, it is. Do you know him?”

“Oh yes, the Pr-“ She stopped herself again.  _Yikes, this will be a hard habit to break, won’t it?_  “Alfendi and I work together int’ Mystery Room.”

Realisation suddenly flowed through his face. “Ah, am I right in guessing that you are Miss Lucy Baker?”

“The one and only.”

“Well, it’s lovely to finally meet you. I heard that Alfendi was now working with somebody.” In a feat she didn’t believe possible, he looked at her even more warmly, his eyes soft. “I’m honoured to have had some impact on your tea choices.”

Lucy laughed; this exchange fit everything she’d heard about Professor Layton. “Oh, you have. This tea is incredible, it is.”

A comfortable silence fell over them, and Lucy wondered how she could break it without seeming rude. She wanted to continue speaking with Alfendi’s father, but what could she say? She didn’t wish to pry, but she did have quite a few questions she wanted answered.

Luckily, the Professor spoke first. “How is he doing?” he asked quietly.

Lucy hesitated, wondering how to answer. How much did he  _know_  about Alfendi? From what she could tell, they weren’t exactly close; the few times he had been mentioned were unhappily by Potty, and somewhat detached by Placid.

“Well, we returned to Forbodium Castle, where ‘e were shot four years ago. Caught one of the real killers behind the Jigsaw Puzzle Killings, and we got Alfendi’s name cleared for the death of Keelan Makepeace. It were his old partner tha’ did both.”

“Justin Lawson, yes. The Commissioner told me as much.”

He was up to speed, then. That was helpful, but it meant the question was personal. Lucy wondered for a moment whether she should answer properly, whether Alfendi would  _want_  his father to know how he was going, but she quickly knew the answer.

Regardless of how Alfendi felt about him, Lucy trusted the Professor. Maybe this information would help in some way.

“He’s… doing as well as you’d expect, given everythin’ he’s learned,” she finally replied. “Potty’s furious at Justin, o’ course, and Placid…” She trailed off, realising that he was looking at her in confusion. It was then she remembered the nicknames. “Er… Potty is what I call Alfendi’s original side, his more aggressive side.” By the end of the sentence, she was mumbling, embarrassed to have said it in front of his distinguished father of all people.

“Ah.” She caught the hints of a smile on his lips. “And Placid is the calmer side, the one who came about after he was shot?”

“Yes.” Glad that he didn’t seem too worried about the names, she continued. “Placid hasn’t told me much about how ‘e’s feeling, but he seems down these days.” She sighed. “It were only to be expected. Learnin’ what he did, tha’ he only existed to be a false testimony, anybody would be distraught.”

“I’m certain the news has taken its toll on him,” the Professor agreed. “It would be a horrible thing to learn.”

“Still, they’re both workin’ well. I think they’ll get by, as soon as they stop wanting to take Justin’s head clean off.”

“I agree, particularly as they have somebody like you helping them through. Your presence has had a terrific impact on him, you know.”

Lucy smiled. She’d been told it before, but it meant a lot coming from Alfendi’s own father. “Really?”

“Yes.” The Professor took a sip of his tea before continuing. “Both sides have always been… well,  _difficult_ in their own ways. Potty, as you call him, isolated himself from everybody in his life, aside from a few select people such as Justin and Hilda. Placid rarely spoke to people unless he had to; though people liked him better, nobody had a strong connection with him. But you seem to have gotten through to both sides. Though he has been through a lot, from what I hear, he is much happier with you in his life.”

She was touched by the words, but Lucy couldn’t help but look down at her tea, unable to meet his gaze. “I really haven’t done tha’ much,” she muttered.

“You’ve seen the best in him. That’s all Alfendi needed somebody to do.”

“Well, thank you for saying so. He’s a great person, you know. Difficult, like you said, but he does amazing things.”

The Professor nodded. “I don’t doubt that he’ll continue to do great things with you by his side.”

Lucy couldn’t help but laugh slightly. “You’re a flatterer! I’d love tha’ to be the truth, I’ve got a lot to learn.”

They smiled at one another again, before Lucy checked the clock on the wall. If she wanted to get to the Yard on time, she’d have to leave then. “I hate to go, Professor, it’s been a great talk, but I need to head to work. I can’t be late again, especially since I were trying so hard to be on time today.”

“Of course, I understand completely.” Looking out the window, he saw only heavy rain. “Do you have an umbrella?”

“It didn’t cross my mind, I’m ‘fraid.” While she had been more prepared that morning, it was one thing she’d neglected to think about bringing.

“Would you allow me to walk you to the Yard? I have one we can share. It wouldn’t be right for a gentleman to allow a lady to get caught in the rain, and it’s on my way to the university.”

“Ta, Professor, tha’ would be lovely.”

—-

Their journey was spent in a comfortable silence, aside from the occasional comment about how beautiful London was looking recently, and about any plans they had for the holidays. The Professor only mentioned vaguely that he hoped to see his family on Christmas night. Lucy made a mental note to bring up the topic with the Prof to convince him to go. It sounded as though the Professor was missing his son terribly.

Before long, they arrived at the entrance of Scotland Yard. Inside the building, she was certain that a new case awaited her, and she was itching to go and discover it. However, Lucy hesitated.

“Should I tell Alfendi tha’ I ran int’ you?” she asked.

“That’s entirely your choice.” Still, he seemed a little unsure. “He may be hostile towards you, if you do. He values his privacy greatly.”

“Well, it’ll be our little secret for now. It’s been a pleasure, Professor.”

“I could say the same thing. It’s been lovely speaking with you; I truly hope we meet again someday, perhaps when Alfendi voluntarily introduces us.”

She laughed lightly as she stepped inside. “I wouldn’t hold your breath, Professor, but one day.”

 _One day_ , she hoped as she watched him disappear into the crowded street.  _One day, things will be better between the Prof and his dad._


End file.
